You're like a mother for me
by Hippo-kun
Summary: Il est certain que l'amitié existant entre Mitsukuni et Takashi ne date pas d'hier ! Mais comment se sont-ils rencontrés ? One-shot.


**Auteur: **Bah...P'têtre bien que c'est moi...:p

**Disclaimer:**Tout appartient à Bisco Hatori...J'peux pas déménager au Japon pour aller lui filer un coup de maaaaain ? %)

**Note de l'auteur: **J'avais envie de faire un truc dans ce goût là...Donc j'l'ai fait...Je vois déjà les petits malins débarquer en pleurnichant que "Hani il a une mère d'abooooord" , ouais, pt'être, mais à l'époque, vu que j'avais pas le tome 11, je savais pas, et vu que Honey-kun parle d'elle une seule fois dans une phrase constituée de 5 mots, et qu'on la voit jamais j'ai bien le droit de l'ignorer. Rooh, pis laissez moi faire c'que je veux . Pareil, j'ai exagéré à mort le père d'Honey...Mais tant pis ;)

...

La justification, c'est tout moi, ça *sooort*

_______

Je m'appelle Mitsukuni Haninozuka. J'ai tout juste huit ans. J'ai les cheveux châtains clairs et les yeux couleur chocolat.  
Je vis dans une grande maison. Avec un Dojo. Oto-sama dit que j'en suis l'héritier...Mais...

Je n'ai pas très envie...  
Mon petit frère en a envie, lui...Très envie.  
Yasuchika...Chika-chan...Il a trois ans de moins que moins que moi. Quand je le dis, personne n'y croit. C'est vrai que je fais encore un peu petit...  
Oto-sama m'a emmené chez un médecin spécialisé, une fois. Il a dit que je serais toujours petit en taille...Moi, je m'en fiche...  
Je m'en fiche d'être petit, fluet et immature. Sauf que Oto-sama ne s'en fiche pas.

Aujourd'hui, il nous a fait venir, Chika-chan et moi, dans le salon. Il voulait nous parler. C'est la première fois depuis longtemps...Comme il le répète souvent: "Les combattants ne doivent pas perdre de temps à parler entre eux, ils doivent s'entraîner." ...

- Sumimasen, Oto-sama...

Avant que mon père ne commence à parler, Chika-chan l'interrompit. Je voyais très bien cette lueur démoniaque dans son regard. Mais...Pourquoi...?...Chika...-chan...

-...Pourquoi est-ce Mitsukuni qui héritera du Dojo ? Il ne respecte aucune des règles qui sont imposées aux combattants. Il a certes du potentiel, cependant...

Chika-chan...Même en baissant la tête, je pouvais sentir ton regard méprisant...Tu es donc jaloux à ce point ? ...Pourquoi...Tu as à peine cinq ans, et tu t'exprimes déjà avec tant de maturité...Mais...Je suis l'aîné. C'est moi qui doit hériter, même si je ne veux pas. Gomen, Chika-chan...Gomen...

-...Cependant...Il s'arrête chaque soir, au retour de l'école, à la boulangerie pour s'acheter des sucreries. Il dort avec un lapin et néglige ses entraînements. Ce n'est pas un comportement digne de l'héritier d'un Dojo tel que le nôtre.

Je n'ai pas cherché à éviter la violente gifle que me donna mon père. Me contentant simplement de passer ma main sur ma joue endolorie et de retenir mes larmes. Chika-chan me regardait avec ce qu'il voulait faire passer pour de l'indifférence. Mais au fond, je sais que tu ne voulais pas dire ça, Chika...Je le sais, petit frère...

-...Mitsukuni.

La voix grave de mon père me tira de mes rêveries. Je savais déjà ce qu'il allait me dire, mais je hochai la tête lentement.

- Tu agis comme un faible. Tu sais que tu ne dois jamais céder à la tentation, tu dois rejeter tout ce qui te détourne des arts martiaux. Yasuchika est déjà bien plus viril que toi. La virilité est la seule chose qu'il te manque, mais sans elle, tu ne deviendras jamais un vrai combattant.

Mais...Je ne veux pas...Je ne veux pas devenir un vrai combattant...J'aime les arts martiaux, mais je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans Usa-chan ou mes gâteaux...

- Ton oncle va nous rendre visite cet après-midi. Je compte sur toi pour ne pas lui montrer cette attitude déplorable qui déshonore la famille Haninozuka. En attendant, va t'entraîner à la falaise, ça ne te fera pas de mal.

...Sans rien dire, je me lève, passant à côté de Chika-chan et de mon père. Je voudrais tant leur dire que je n'ai que huit ans, qu'à mon âge, on n'a pas besoin d'être mature et viril, qu'on ne doit pas faire d'entraînement aussi dangereux, pratiquant d'arts martiaux ou pas...  
Avant de sortir, je vais dans ma chambre. A première vue, elle paraît sobre et vide. Pourtant, seuls Chika-chan et moi connaissons son véritable contenu: Je cache mes peluches, Usa-chan et mes draps colorés sous mon armoire, et ne les sort qu'à la tombée de la nuit, lorsque tout le monde est couché.  
Lentement, je me met à quatre pattes, et passe mon bras sous l'armoire. J'en extirpe un petit lapin rose en peluche...Usa-chan...Mon Lapinou...Je le prend dans mes bras, et le serre aussi fort que je peux.  
Usa-chan est la seule personne à laquelle je peux raconter ma journée sans me faire crier dessus.  
Oui, je considère Usa-chan comme une personne...

Après m'être rapidement changé pour enfiler mon kimono,je me relève et sors de la maison. L'entraînement aux falaises...  
Le but de cet entraînement est d'améliorer la vitesse et les réflexes. En gros, il faut sauter de rocher en rochers sans tomber.  
Sans se _tuer _oui.  
Je tiens toujours mon lapin contre moi. Il m'accompagne toujours lorsque j'ai peur de faire quelque chose. Comme si l'esprit de Oba-chan vivait en lui.  
L'esprit d'Oba-chan et aussi celui de...  
Maman...Oka-san...

Lorsque ma grand-mère a cousu Usa-chan, j'étais à côté d'elle. Je devais avoir trois ans...Ce jour là, Oba-chan a dit que j'étais comme ma maman: Doux et gentil. Que je ne blesserai jamais quelqu'un pour rien.  
Mon père n'aimait pas qu'elle me dise ça. Il affirmait que ça allait nuire à l'éducation qu'il voulait me fournir.  
Maman ne disait trop rien...Elle voulait me laisser suivre la voie que je voulais.  
...Et puis...  
Quand Chika-chan est né, Maman est montée au Ciel juste après. C'est ce que l'infirmière à la maternité m'avait dit. Oto-sama ne m'avait rien dit du tout.  
J'aimais beaucoup Maman...  
Oba-chan aussi l'aimait beaucoup...C'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle est morte aussi, quelques mois plus tard...  
J'ai beaucoup pleuré. Mais pas devant Oto-sama, non. Il ne voulait pas de ça chez lui. Il disait que les Haninozuka ne doivent pas laisser les émotions prendre le dessus. Mais je n'y arrive pas.

Mais je n'en veux pas à Chika-chan d'avoir mit fin à la vie de ma maman et indirectement à celle de ma grand-mère. Chika-chan est mon frère. Mon petit frère...Je l'aime beaucoup.  
J'aimerai bien que ça soit réciproque...

Une fois arrivé au bord des falaises, je posai Usa-chan sur l'heure, prit mon élan, et sautai sur une plate-forme rocheuse.  
...J'avais peur...  
Je n'avait pas le courage de m'entraîner maintenant.  
Si je ne le faisait pas, Oto-sama ne s'en rendrait jamais compte...  
Je fis un pas pour retourner à mon point de départ, mais mon pied glissa.  
J'ai basculé en arrière, mais je me suis rattrapé d'une main. Mes jambes battaient dans le vide.  
...J'ai eu très peur...Je voulais pas mourir...Ouin...Ouiiin...Usa-chaaaan...

-...Tiens bon.

...C'était quiiiiiiiiii ?  
Je connaissais pas cette voix...Une voix d'enfant...Mais tellement grave...  
J'ai fermé fort mes yeux, et j'ai senti qu'on me soulevais.  
Brusquement, j'ai rouvert les yeux.

- Tu vas bien ?  
-...Vouiiiiii...

C'était un garçon qui m'avait ramené sur la terre ferme. Un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux couleur acier.  
Il faisait au moins deux têtes de plus que moi.

-...Tiens. dit-il en me tendant quelque chose: Mon Usa-chan que je serrai dans mes bras une seconde plus tard.  
- Usa-chaaaaaaan...  
- Tu l'avais laissé tomber.  
-...Arigatoooooooo...C'est quoi ton noooooooom ?  
-...Takashi.

Takashi.  
Takashi, boku no nakama. Je l'avais décidé sur le champ qu'il serait mon n'amiiiiiii !  
Je lui répondit avec un grand sourire:

- Moi c'est Mitsukuniiiiiiii !

Je ne me sentait vraiment plus triste avec lui. Même s'il ne parlait pas beaucoup, je pouvais sentir qu'il était en réalité quelqu'un de très ouvert...

-...Mitsukuni...Tu as tâché ton kimono en tombant. murmura simplement Takashi en se baissant pour essuyer la terre avec sa propre manche.  
-...Taka...Shi...

Quelqu'un de silencieux, mais affectueux.  
Une personne à laquelle on s'attache tellement vite, sans s'en rendre réellement compte...  
C'est fou ce qu'il me rappelait...

_  
" Mitsukuni-kun...Tu t'es encore mis du gâteau partout...Allez, viens, je vais t'arranger ça."_

_" -Mitsukuni-kun, bientôt, je vais accoucher et tu auras un petit frère. Je compte sur toi pour être gentil avec lui.  
- Et si il m'aime pas ?  
- Alors je viendrais vous aider.  
-...Arigato Oka-san ! Daaaaaaisukiiiiiii ! "_

Oka-san...

Maman...

-...Takashi...Ta...Ka...  
-...Oui ?

Il s'était relevé et me fixait d'un air un peu étonné. Je pris la manche de sa chemise, et la serra fort.

-...Reste avec moi. Onegai...  
- Mitsukuni...  
- Takashi...Boku no...Nakama...Onegai...  
-...Mitsukuni.

Takashi posa sa main libre dans mes cheveux qu'il ébouriffa affectueusement.

-...On verra.

-----------------------------------

- Mitsukuni...Je te présente Takashi Morinozuka. Il a ton âge.

Takashi est...Mon cousin...Je savais même pas que j'avais un cousin...Oto-sama ne me parlait jamais de sa famille.  
Nous sommes à présent réunis. D'un côté Takashi, son petit frère Satoshi, et leur père, de l'autre, Oto-sama, Chika-chan et moi.  
Takashi est en face de moi. Je voudrais dire quelque chose, mais j'y arrive pas...  
Mais mon cousin prend la parole avant moi, et se tourne vers son père et le mien.

- Oto-san...Haninozuka-sama...J'ai une faveur à vous demander.  
-Vas-y, Takashi-kun.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs me regarde un instant. Un regard déterminé. Un regard signifiant clairement "Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien à présent". Puis, il reprend:

- ...J'aimerais devenir le protecteur de Mitsukuni.

Takashi...  
Boku no nakama...  
Arigato, Takashi...  
Arigato...

*-*-*-*-*- **7 ans plus tard ***-*-*-*-*-*

Le jeune homme blond pouffa de rire devant le petit regard naïf et sans défense de Mitsukuni. Il ouvrit ses yeux bleus, et fixa le garçonnet.

- Je suis désolé de te dire ça, mais te voiler ainsi la face revient à te fuir toi-même...Tu sais...Je ne suis point expert en arts martiaux, mais la vraie force, quelle est-elle ?

Tamaki Suo gardait les yeux posés sur son aîné, Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Le petit lycéen ne répondit pas, ne semblant pas comprendre le sens de la question. Tamaki finit par répondre, toujours avec son air amusé:

- A mon avis, la vrai force...C'est d'affirmer ce que l'on aime...Vivre dans la joie sans se soucier de ce que pensent les autres de nous...Avoir suffisamment de caractère pour s'affirmer en gros...Tu ne crois pas ?

Mitsukuni resta sans réagir. Il ne connaissait Suo-kun que de vue. Celui-ci était venu lui proposer -certes à brûle-pourpoint- de former un club avec lui. Un club où il pourrait passer son temps à jouer avec des peluches et à manger des gâteaux...Il était très tenté...Mais...La promesse qu'il avait faite à son père, quelques semaines plus tôt...

-...Je reviendrai te voir, Haninozuka-sempai !

Tamaki déposa la marionnette en forme de lapin qui lui avait servie à attirer Mitsukuni derrière le Dojo dans les mains de son camarade. Puis, toujours aussi amusé, il partit, laissant un petit garçon perplexe.

- Hosuto Bu...Da yo nee...? Ca a l'air intéressant...Peut-être. dit-il de sa petite voix d'enfant.

Adossé contre le coin du mur, Takashi observait Mitsukuni. Un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.  
Il avait bien fait de parler de son protégé à Suo. Ce jeune homme avait su trouver les mots que lui-même n'arrivait pas à dire à Mitsukuni...  
Takashi savait que Mitsukuni était le _seul_ à pouvoir déterminer la voie qu'il souhaitait prendre...  
Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était obligé d'être tout seul pour la chercher...  
Takashi veillait toujours sur Mitsukuni...  
Comme une mère veille sur son enfant...


End file.
